Missing
by Pastaaaaaaa
Summary: One Shot, PWP / Ludwig has to leave Gilbert for some time and Gilbert amuses himself in his absence. / Germancest


**Title:** Missing  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General/Romance  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Germany/Ludwig&Prussia/Gilbert  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Human names used. Smut. Language.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "Germany is away on a long business trip and Prussia starts to feel lonely, not that he'd admit it of course. So he takes up wearing his brother's clothes (make it cliched and make them his huge shirts?).  
>And then Germany comes home one day only to find his brother snuggled up in one of his shirts and just can't help himself and immediately jumps him." - Kink meme de-anon<p>

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

Well, almost silence; Gilbird pecking at Gilbert's head did make some noise.

A pale hand reached up to swat gently at the bird followed by Gilbert rolling over onto his stomach, flinging an arm out to catch his brother.

Empty.

It took him a moment, but once he realized he was alone in bed, the albino shot up, rubbing bleary eyes and turning his head this way and that to find Ludwig.

No luck.

He grabbed the sheets and jerked them up from the bed and, when Ludwig wasn't there either, he dumped them on the ground with a little frown.

"West!" Gilbert called, crawling out of bed and stretching onto his tiptoes, arms straight over-head. "West, you better be cooking breakfast!" he hollered.

Instead of dressing, Gilbert opted to go downstairs in his nightwear—a pair of boxer-briefs that he had had embroidered with cute little chicks; Very awesome, he would tell Ludwig whenever the blonde teased him for it. He paused at the bottom of the stairs; it was awfully quiet, even for Ludwig. Considering this for another moment, Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest and wandered, first, to Ludwig's study. If it was this quiet Ludwig had to be doing work, right?

Wrong... Ludwig wasn't there, either. Gilbert checked the bathroom, the library, the living room, the garage, the basement, and even the attic before finally wandering into the kitchen, grumbling to himself about Ludwig leaving without any notice or explanation.

And then uttering a string of low curses when he spotted the note on the table.

He stomped across the kitchen, huffing, to snatch the note up, examining it with a small smirk; Ludwig's handwriting was always so crisp and perfect and bold, as if he were trying to somehow murder the paper by means of ink poisoning. He shook his head shortly, eyes scanning the note quickly.

"Gilbert,  
>I am afraid I had to leave this morning, prior to your waking, for a business meeting with Alfred. There are a few rules I would like to request you follow in my absence:<p>

1. No parties. Do not invite Francis and Antonio over; their visits usually result in furniture needing to be replaced.  
>2. Please leave Feliciano alone; I know you think he is adorable, but I would much prefer if you kept your hands to yourself while I'm gone.<br>3. Be sure to eat properly and not drink too much.  
>4. Do not buy any more strange things from Yao or the rest of his family; what you have is quite enough.<br>5. Stay out of my closet and leave my clothes alone. If you do decide to raid my wardrobe for more scraps of fabric for your bird's nest—and there is no doubt in my mind that you will—please limit yourself to my old shirts.

Don't worry, I gave you a kiss before I left. Try not to miss me too much as I'd rather not come home to find you sulking in the liquor cabinet again. I will return soon.  
>With Love,<br>West"

Gilbert cackled, shaking his head. Ludwig had striked through "West" to correct himself and instead write "Ludwig" on the final line. His laughter was short, loud, and cut off abruptly in favour of pouting to himself.

"West, you stick-in-the-mud." he grumbled, taking great care to keep the note Ludwig had left him straight and unwrinkled as he stuck it to the refrigerator with a magnet. "Coulda at least made me some breakfast before leaving." he huffed, absently bringing a hand up to touch his lips with a low hum.

"Least I got a kiss."

For the most part, Gilbert managed to follow the rules Ludwig had set out for him. At least for the first few days. By day three, though, Gilbert found himself irrevocably bored and missing Ludwig. He had wandered into their shared bedroom and fully intended to begin tearing apart Ludwig's shirts for Gilbird, but a bright red shirt caught his eye and, instead of cutting it to pieces, Gilbert pulled the clothing on over his head, grinning to himself.

"Smells like West." he mumbled, tugging on the much-too-large shirt. Distracted from the task at hand, Gilbert wandered his way to the adjoining bathroom to examine himself in the mirror, bright grin ever present as he spun around to get a better look. "And it looks much more awesome on me than it would on West." He chuckled, shaking his head a little.

"But how the fuck did West get to be so… Big?" he wondered aloud, eyeing the hem that almost reached the bottom of his boxer-briefs with some bewilderment.

Gilbert shrugged, brushing it off, and spent the rest of the day wandering about in Ludwig's shirt.

By day five, he had taken it upon himself to reorganize the house ( while wearing Ludwig's shirts, of course, so as not to dirty or ruin his own—and it was a good thing, too! One shirt had gotten caught on the corner of the table and been ripped nearly in half ).

Why did he do this? Because it would be fucking awesome when Ludwig came home and saw that everything was much more efficient this way! Gilbert had lugged the television from the living room to the kitchen table which he moved right up against the wall, slid the fridge adjacent to the table, across from the counter, and then pushed the living room couch right up against the counter and refrigerator, creating a closed in space where the television, refrigerator, and microwave were all just arm's length away from the couch.

"Fucking awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air triumphantly. Somehow he had managed to manoeuvre the coffee table—currently housing every gaming system Gilbert owned—from the living room to be smack dab in the centre of his little enclave. He slid over the back of the couch to sprawl over both it and the table, and hunkered down for a marathon of shooters and puzzles.

"Bullshit boss." he mumbled aloud to himself some hours later, "The Destroyer? Like hell. My fucking bird massacred that thing." he huffed, tossing the 360 controller to the other end of the couch. "Borderlands, you disappoint me!"

He shook his head a bit and then crawled over the couch and table to his xBox, removing the disc to replace it with another and then scoot back down to his side.

"Time for some Resident Evil!" he declared to nobody. Gaming was his way of distracting himself. If he stopped for too long he'd miss Ludwig too much and he'd end up drinking himself to sleep. His little bird wasn't much company; he'd forget it was even there the majority of the time, and since he didn't want to break Ludwig's rules ( with the exception of ruining his clothes-seriously, Ludwig even knew he was going to, rule or no! ), Antonio and Francis couldn't come over and he really didn't feel like going over to their houses.

Lord knows what would happen if he went to Francis' place, and Antonio's house was kind of creepy with all of those tomato plushies with faces drawn on them and, likely, the elder Italian running around insulting both Antonio and Gilbert, if he were to go, before running off to hide from the Prussian's awesome wrath.

Eventually, Gilbert fell asleep, television and game still on and controller still in hand. He lay stretched over the couch and the table, one leg hooked over the back of the couch, Ludwig's shirt—a dull, military green, today!—riding up over his hips and stomach, revealing a smooth line of alabaster skin.

Where Ludwig found him upon his return.

His instinctive reaction was to yell. He was glad he didn't when he made his way to Gilbert's hide-away and saw his brother laying there, in one of his own shirts and, with his current position, it was doing little to cover his body.

Even with the shirt pushed up so far over Gilbert's abdomen, it was easy to see how large it was on his elder brother and Ludwig couldn't help but find it adorable; it really was a wonder that Gilbert was so slender and lithe and... small, considering just how powerful he had been in his prime. The blonde shook his head, leaning on one elbow over the back of the couch, his free hand reaching to slide lightly over his brother's exposed stomach, making the albino shiver.

Adorable and... It secretly pleased Ludwig that he was bigger than his brother. The way his shirt engulfed the smaller man sparked something in Ludwig that made him want to completely possess Gilbert, wrap him in his arms and remind him just how strong he had become, prove that he really had grown up just like Gilbert had hoped he would.

The hand on Gilbert's stomach slid up his torso, beneath that over-sized shirt to tweak a nipple gently, making Gilbert squeak, and then back down, fingers sliding over his stomach feather-light, earning another shiver from the still-sleeping man. It was amazing, really, how Gilbert could sleep through just about anything now, but when Ludwig was younger if he tried to sneak out Gilbert would jump out of bed, awoken by just the tiniest noise, and catch him. Ludwig righted himself to slide his jacket off, staring with obvious disdain at the current set-up of the kitchen-dining room-living room. He would definitely have to make his brother fix it later.

Jacket removed, Ludwig climbed over the back of the couch to land right on top of Gilbert, starling the man awake.

And startled he was.

He let out a yell, squirming and screaming something about zombies for a good few seconds until Ludwig brought his hands to his brother's cheeks, and bent down to kiss him forcefully. Gilbert's eyes went wide, still struggling the slightest bit until his mind caught up to his eyes and he melted into the kiss, struggling, now, for dominance.

Ludwig would have none of that. He pulled away from his brother, staring down at him quite intently, still holding Gilbert's face in his palms. "What the hell did you do to the house?"

"Made it more awesome!" Gilbert replied immediately, grinning brightly. He paused and, when Ludwig didn't reply, continued on, "I needed something to do while you were gone. Your stupid list didn't give me many choices but I managed!"

Ludwig's expression softened the slightest bit and he bent to kiss his brother again, swatting away Gilbert's hands as they wandered over his body, trying to undress him. Gilbert huffed, opting to wrap his legs around Ludwig's waist and grind up against him, trying to flip his little brother over, but the small space didn't allow for such a manoeuvre. A little groan broke Ludwig's silence and, when Gilbert nipped his lip, he pulled away again.

"Did you miss me?" he asked softly, rising up onto his knees, ignoring Gilbert's attempts to pull him back down and, instead, pulling his own shirt off over his head.

The Prussian shrugged, hands, once again, moving in an attempt to undress his brother but being swatted away. "Maybe. I'm just fine being alone, though!" Ludwig paused, giving the albino a meaningful look before returning to unfastening his pants, ignoring the lecherous look in Gilbert's eye.

"You know, West, you could be stripping a lot more sexy-like. Or be letting me undress you. 'Cause I know I'd enjoy that."

Ludwig rolled his eyes, wiggling his hips and extracting himself from between Gilbert's thighs to take his pants off, muttering quietly, "Why would I do that?" He flashed a little smirk Gilbert's way and shook his head, kicking his pants off and leaving him in just his boxers. "When you won't even admit that you missed me?" he asked, crawling back over Gilbert's body to pull him into another demanding kiss, tongue slipping from his own mouth into the other's, exploring as if it were uncharted territory and not a locale he visited on a nearly daily basis.

Gilbert returned this kiss just as emphatically as he returned the others, once again wrapping his legs around his brother, rocking his hips up against Ludwig to grind his growing erection against the blonde's. He moaned pleasantly into the kiss, fingers sliding down his own waist to grip the hem of the shirt in an attempt to pull it off, only to find Ludwig's hands stopping him. He broke the kiss with a huff, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"What, don't want to see my awesome body, West?" he huffed, only half serious.

"I love your body." he replied, shaking his head a little, "But keep it on." he murmured before pressing a kiss to Gilbert's cheek. The loud-mouth albino was about to say something else when Ludwig bit down on his throat, instead making him groan. The younger German chuckled, hands slipping from the shirt down to snap Gilbert's boxer-briefs, making his brother jump and grunt in irritation.

"Oi, West. Stop fucking teasing me." he snapped, and Ludwig bit again, bringing one hand up to shove two fingers into his brother's mouth. Ludwig loved his brother dearly, but he sure did talk way too fucking much. Gilbert flinched a little but set to work sucking on the two digits, tongue twirling languidly around each finger. He grinned when Ludwig shuddered against him, somehow humming a pleased little hum.

The blonde tugged on Gilbert's underwear with one hand, squirming to get him to unwrap his legs. Gilbert complied, even shifting his hips up and reaching down to help his brother in removing the offending article of clothing—after all it couldn't be that easy with the awesome Prussian sucking on his other hand. Ludwig shuddered again, throwing Gilbert's underwear on the other side of the couch and, once again, slapping his brother's hands away when he tried to take Ludwig's boxers off.

Gilbert's cheeks puffed out when his brother removed his fingers, grunting in further irritation when Ludwig pulled away.

"What?" he asked, actually pouting a little.

"Roll over—hands and knees, Bruder."

Gilbert just blinked but, after a moment's hesitation, rolled over, wiggling his rear encouragingly. Ludwig let out an appreciative noise, dry hand giving his brother's ass a gentle smack before leaning forward to nudge the shirt up a little and kiss the small of his back, lips dragging down over pale skin and skipping right to his thighs. A slick finger slid down the cleft of Gilbert's ass, one finger circling teasingly around his entrance. The Prussian bit his lower lip to keep from whimpering, erection throbbing painfully and, by now, dripping pre-cum. He pressed his hips back, hoping Ludwig would get the hint and fucking do something. Instead, the younger brother bit down on the back of Gilbert's thigh. A wanton moan spilled from Gilbert's lips and he shivered, pushing back again.

This time, Ludwig pushed one finger in, followed rather quickly by another. Another noise escaped the albino and he squirmed back against his brother's hand, encouraging him to move at a quicker pace. Ludwig couldn't be bothered to hold back for much longer and, moving his free hand to slide his own boxers down, pushed his fingers in further, sliding his lips back up over Gilbert's rear to kiss up along his exposed spine, hand beginning to move at a quickened pace, fingers stretching him hurriedly.

"Weeeeeest." Gilbert whined suddenly, practically trembling in anticipation. "Stop teasing me." he growled, pushing back hard onto Ludwig's fingers.

The blonde chuckled lowly, pulling his fingers from Gilbert's body and sitting up again, gently gripping his own cock. "So impatient." he mumbled, "Always one for instant gratification."

"Insta-fucking-gratify me now, West!" Gilbert commanded.

Ludwig rolled his eyes but, having had just about as much teasing as he could handle for now, shifted his body closer to Gilbert's, cock resting on the cleft of his brother's ass. He rutted against the smaller man for a few seconds, groaning quietly before Gilbert began moving back against him.

"Fucking put. It. In. West." he growled, hands tightening into fists on the couch cushion, small shudders shaking his entire body. Ludwig pulled back, lining his dick up with his brother's entrance but going no further, despite the way they both twitched with desire.

"Did you miss me, Bruder?" he asked deceptively sweetly, amusement evident in his voice even past the husky, lust-filled tone.

"Yes, I fucking missed you, now fuck me or I swear to Go- ah!"

Gilbert's words were cut off by the force of his brother's thrust, fingers pressed into his hips with a bruising strength. He writhed on Ludwig's cock, buried completely inside of him in one thrust, and let out an almost desperate cry, trying to move against him. It hurt, oh God, of course it hurt with no lube, but it was a pain that Gilbert was used to; his little brother was not little. And fuck, it hurt so good.

Ludwig's dick twitched inside of Gilbert, making the smaller man moan deeply. The blonde pulled back, still holding his brother still, and then pushed back in slowly. He worked up a rhythm, eventually loosening his grip on Gilbert's hips to allow the other man to move against him.

Once those hands allowed him, Gilbert pushed back against him at a tempo all his own, lust-addled body seeking as much stimulation as he could gather. Ludwig kept up with the changed pace and, when Gilbert tried to reach down to stroke himself, grabbed his hand, stopping him before he could even start.

The albino let out a frustrated groan, an attempt to sound angry completely thwarted by the way he arched against his younger brother, crying out as white spots danced in his vision.

Ludwig smirked, bright blue eyes shining with mild amusement as he angled his hips so that each thrust brushed against Gilbert's prostate and made those white spots larger and brighter, until Gilbert could see nothing but white, his entire body trembling. His hand strained in Ludwig's grip, desperate to touch himself, to add to the overwhelming sensation, but Ludwig would not let go. His thrusts remained even, sliding over that spot until Gilbert was certain he was going to go crazy.

The noises the brothers shared rose in a crescendo, Gilbert keening helplessly as Ludwig gripped his erection tightly, refusing his orgasm. He held his brother carefully, even when his own orgasm approached, and Ludwig's speed increased, thrusting, bucking into Gilbert until his body tensed, spine arching.

Ludwig released Gilbert's cock and cried out his brother's name as he came, Gilbert following just seconds later, an unintelligible group of jumbled words tearing from his throat.

Both brothers collapsed on the couch, Ludwig shifting to be sure he didn't crush Gilbert, and pulling out carefully so as not to cause any agitation in his elder brother. The Prussian shifted in Ludwig's embrace to be facing him, eyes already closed.

"Ich liebe dich, Westen." he began, mumbling quietly, lazily. "I'm glad you're back."

Ludwig blinked a few times, squeezing Gilbert close to himself so they both fit comfortably on the couch, touching a tender kiss to his brother's lips since he had no opportunity before. He brought a hand up, brushing the hair back from Gilbert's sweaty forehead before sliding it back down around his waist, fingers toying with his shirt.

"Ich auch..." Ludwig hummed thoughtfully before continuing, "And when you can walk again, I expect you to put the furniture back."


End file.
